The jacket
by Corpangaqueen
Summary: Whatever did happen to that old jean jacket Cory gave Topanga? One-shot


Topanga sat in her and Cory's closet cleaning things up and getting rid of old junk. Piles of shoes, shirts, pants, and skirts spread out onto the hard wood floor. She wiped the sweat from her brow and exhaled slowly. She'd been sitting here for hours cleaning up this train wreck of a closet. Cory had asked to help but Topanga is a perfectionist and she rather do things on her own than have help. It was one of the many reasons why Cory loved her.

Topanga crawled back into the closet and pulled out a box. It was sealed tightly and Topanga furrowed her brow in confusion as she stared at the mysterious box. She had no idea what was inside of it, but she intended to find out.

Topanga grabbed the brown box and headed out of the closet. She crawled onto the bed and began to unseal the lid.

She threw the lid to the ground and inside was something precious to Topanga's heart. A huge smile formed across her face as she pulled out the item of clothing.

It was the jean jacket Cory had given her when Topanga had told him she loved him for the first time. The jacket brought back nostalgic memories for Topanga. Like the time she almost moved to Pittsburg Cory told her to keep the jacket, it was hers, like he was hers.

Topanga clutched the jacket tightly. She smirked and climbed off the bed. She headed to the full length mirror beside the closet. Topanga slipped on the faded blue jean jacket.

Suddenly she was 15 again. The jacket was still baggy on her petite frame. Topanga hugged herself and swayed from side to side admiring the jacket. It still smelt like Cory and it made her heart beat wildly.

"Topanga?" came a voice. Topanga jerked a little and turned to see Cory standing behind her.

"Hi." Topanga said pulling off the jacket.

Cory smiled. "Is that the jacket?"

"Yeah I found it while cleaning the closet out." Cory came closer to her and grabbed the jacket from her.

"Looks like you were working hard." Cory commented noticing all of the piles of clothes on the floor and the sweat gliding down Topanga's neck.

"Why don't you take a little break?" Cory suggested taking her hand.

"That sounds amazing right now." Cory and Topanga headed to the small loveseat in their bedroom. Topanga sat on his lap and she circled her arm around Cory's neck. She placed her head onto his shoulder while he ran his hand through her hair.

"This sure does bring back some memories, huh." Cory said.

"Yeah I know, I can't even remember the last time we touched this thing. I thought we lost when we moved to this apartment a few years ago."

"I'm glad we didn't lose it." Cory smiled and stroked his thumb across Topanga's hand.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Enjoying the peace and quiet which they very seldom ever had.

"This feels like so long ago." Topanga commented.

"Yeah, it does."

"Remember when you asked me to marry you?" Topanga chuckled a little.

Cory laughed. "Oh my, yes I do. I said we could live in an abandoned house."

"With no bugs." Topanga said laughing harder.

"No, I agreed to one. But it couldn't have teeth." Cory and Topanga began laughing so hard they started crying.

Their faces were red and they couldn't breathe. They eventually calmed down. Their heavy breathing came to an end. Their heart rates slowed down as they gazed into one another's eyes.

Cory caressed her cheek. He leaned up and kissed her warm, pink lips. Topanga's eyes fluttered a little and she kissed him back slowly. Her fingers grabbed his curls whilst her arm wrapped around his neck.

To two shared tender and intimate kisses for what felt like eternity. As they pulled away their lips stuck a little. Topanga removed herself from his lap and headed to the mirror again.

Cory slowly walked up behind her. He placed the jacket over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. Topanga's hands fell over his and they intertwined fingers.

A smile graced both of their faces. "Let's promise to never lose this again." Topanga vowed.

"Promise." Cory agreed before he spun her around, his hands on her hips while Topanga's arms were around his shoulders. They locked in their promise with a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
